User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! >-< xD And then I posted back xD Charrie suggesting, a child of Apollo who could light the way or a child of Hades who could shadow travel them out of the cave :/ Which means either Maia or Kiana/Cody :/ Okay then. She's gonna torture Dani for the rest of the time in camp then >:) Mhm xDD She has amazing friends. I mean, I bet your friends do that to you too right? >-< It gets annoying and embarrassing xD Sometimes funny though. Yeeeppppppp xD Especially when the "he" is there. It's at that time when I most want to murder them >,< xD OOOH XD Good luck, I could feel bad for them but, well xD Revenge can be sweet. HAHA Ouch ._. But it sounded funny the way you said she went to the whiteboard xDD and yea, as for me and mis amigos... >.> everyday last year, omg >-< i had the need to put duct tape on their mouths. But that him was over with now. I like somebody else, thankfully though, they don't know >:D mhm Yep xD I mean, that's what secrets are for. Unlike some friends.... *sigh* You know those kinds xD o.o Yaaay *braces self for her score, it is probably not going to be a high one* >.< I wonder if I godmodded ^^ Thanks xD it's okay for not noticing (not like I plan people to see it xP) And basically she's like this girl sketched to be somewhere in a cave made of ice I think when I first saw the picture. And yea, must admit the girl is cute, I think I'll be keeping this one for a while c: Queens Mm xD Queens definitely are kinda intimidating >-< Though Queen Elizabeth of England not much :P *shudder* The kings and queens of historical European times, yea, that was a bit horrifying. All those heads chopped off ._. Ah... Well, European times have scary torture. But you should really take a look at the Aztecs...... holy cheesecake, it's terrible >.< Sacrifices and punishments commited in the aztec alike. v.v Quite true, *sigh* these aztecs.. and probably there are others as well..... this was and is the world we live in .-. Well.. I like our era nice enough xD Judgement and guns and all Well yea, that's definitely one thing >.< Judgement better, guns and all... ugh, I feel sad for the poor children they shot at that school, Sandy Hook, and the one in Boston. Huh I like how we go from a happy topic to a sad one :P And yeah, the children are going to rest in peace, along with the adults of course ^-^ Let's move back to a happy topic xD Sam Tsui :OOO I love the cover he did with Christina Grimmie, Just a Dream, along with the piano guy Kurt Schneider cx sleep tight, thanks and Chu too, night ^_^ *hugs and waves* I posted on the quest, BrokenDogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Broken, just wanted to let you know that for Survival Tactics you are on the Salani tribe. Claim I realized how badly I mucked up this claim, so I'm just going to go ahead and rewrite most of it. Thanks for the help Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 21:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kagabi i was about to tell you that im married (to hyu)xD. and im asking you kung tinawag ba ni sage si andrea sa place ni anna? oh sa zoo? i cant reply have to go as soon as possible x) Brier Please delete my first Brier page :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 08:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC)) Yiieee Thankieeee~~ ^_^ nung linggo xDD HI Broken and I was just wondering have chu post??? :) Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You sent me a broken link, mind sending another? Thanks. Flamefang (talk) 05:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Done, thanks for giving me the heads up! Flamefang (talk) 05:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Posted on the quest Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Quest I just noticed that my quest, The Quest for Lyssa's Bracelet just got pulled today. The person who was sapposed to post next just got on today do you think you could give us a bit more time on the quest, we've just about finished it Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 04:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) welllllllllllllllllll welll your not the only one a lot of people say they enjoy lina cause of....her?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) sean?. meh hes married to golden song x) uhhh umm I have chores that I have to get to in like a few minutes soooo ummm can you...umm..>.< sorry.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) yeah yeah that or if you want you can ask ruby as we do share sabrine Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) fixed glacias page. if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 17:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) re:cat's Sometimes it takes a day or two to update on the uncategorised templates page :) re:xD Awesome, thanks for helping organise all that :) Question u.u Hey, I'm really Brazilian and I unsderstood some of the things hahaha, but I think I'm doing good, I just wanna know, How much time they spend to see and decide if i'll be claimed or not? Question 2 I was unclaimed, now how I do to change my history? haha Ok thanks Bruno Veiga (talk) 03:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Add i tried to add what you said, try to see if it's good now ;D Bruno Veiga (talk) 03:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok Relax, it's your job. Here in Brazil it's 1 a.m. so if i didn't answer you anymore, it's beacuse i'm sleeping haha.Bruno Veiga (talk) 03:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) KKKKKK i will not sleep so early, so, relax, see there if it's good now haha please Bruno Veiga (talk) 04:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You did that just to make me go to bed HAHAHA What I have to do now? How I change my profile? And how I go to Hermes cabin? hahaha I'm Sorry about the questions Thanks for helping, what I have to do in Hermes Cabin to start to be member of it?Bruno Veiga (talk) 04:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Kkkkk, sorry, what is the bubble? i think i'm done with it, I THINK hahaBruno Veiga (talk) 04:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't know where i must go to create a bubble can you help me? kkkk sorry Red and Black and the font is Comic Sans MS thank you very much, you can use my image of the character sorry i forgot the 'Bruno Veiga (talk) 04:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC)" Thanks again Ok Ok, you can comment ;D Hehe no i won't, thanks for helping, did you see what i have done? I just put one phrase, and for me, it's good haha How I post a coment with my bubble? Ok, Hey I gonna sleep now, but, can you give me some tips about, What i have to do now? hahaha pleeease Thanks ;D Bruno Veiga (talk) 05:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thaaaaaaaaaaank You Again haha I posted in the quest, and by the way I like the new avatar. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 21:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Queeestion again haha Hey, How are you? Let me aks you a question, can I, for example, go to The Lake page and, comment " Bruno arrived at the lake, that was a Beautiful place for him, he sitted on the grass, and just stayed there, thinking about his life" ? Bruno Veiga (talk) 03:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Question How do I give some char spots to another user? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I posted in the quest. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 12:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) umm sorry for ...uhh you know been busy cleaning up and the internet is curently being annoying for some whole reason >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) hmm well...I cant help you with your homework (cause I dont want to be reminded of the black times of school soo let me cheer for you in spirit!! (go broken fire you can do it!!!) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) well nothing much..other than me being sick of the word choco...*pukes* I cant even type it.....too much choco...*pukes* no more no more!!! (and yes I am a drama queen even sooo lookie at what I found http://invisiblebread.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/wendellloop.gif Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oh oh okey and sure if I ever find it..anyhow dont even mention that thing to me for a couple of days please....curently recovering from an overdose of ...that thing..still recovering... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hehe ok ok, here in Brazil it's not Fathers' Day =/ Bruno Veiga (talk) 13:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm Aloone Hey, I don't know any character to make me company on the RPS =/ do you have a single female character to talk to Bruno? HAHAHA Hi! Hey Broken I was wondering if I could dibs Logan? :P Hermione Fleur (talk) 16:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh it's ok... :D I am going to post ok??? Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Alone I wrote wrong sorry, I don't know any character to be like a friend on my RPS i'm always alone haha, It can be a male character, just to be friend, do you undestand? Bruno Veiga (talk) 16:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Who did we ship? I don't remember o.o Hermione Fleur (talk) 16:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble :3 can i copy chur wb? >:) and wassup with logan? xD i wonder if tris will be on today >.> im making a new chaarrrr. xD lol chu havent replied on yuki yet :3 Oh yeah. Ofcourse i wont copy the colors :3 and chu have no mesg. in facebook?. :3 Claim Hey Broken! Can you please check my claim? I may not look like much, but I'm Pro at pretending to be a ninja. 11:18, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Really? Thanks ;D Sorry Posted back in Serra Ayzawa, and soooooooooo sorry about it being late. Could we please continue? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC)) Awww, thx :)) The thing was Takumi turned older first -.- aaaand he's sick yet again >.< Also my step-mom and dad have been arguing a lot lately...but me and my siblings manage to make an edible cake for once all together >.> and we had a food fight again and ended up cleaning the kitchen. Ugh, I still have school and I have to prepare for my Mock exams for Year 11 (yeah we use the British system for school <.<) And whoa you got a lot of assignments o.o we're getting our report cards soon *starts feeling nervous* omgomgomg >.< Takumi said I'll probably get an A for music and I said that he'd get an A+ for art ._. But thx so much twinny! *hugs* I seriously don't know why my older twin is always sick but Ryu and Ryo has basically eaten half the cake already, since we just started eating it .-. I don't get my siblings sometimes, they say I'm weird and I say that their weird too and that's what I love about them. Well I probably have to take my younger siblings to my room since my step-mom and dad are probably gonna start screaming at each others faces again...well um brb! Also can I use your coding that u used for your profile? ._. Thx! And I don't really think they care...they've been arguing about each other and saying things like 'Why do you have to act like an idiot all the time?!' and then they start swearing so we have to bring our younger siblings back to me and Takumi's room. And yea it had candles, well I forgot to tell u that I also have a new half-brother his name is Arata! Well my aunt takes care of Arata, and Thx!!! Ttyl! Night! Well my aunt takes care of Arata, and Thx!!! Ttyl! Night! alex grant yeah he's not new, the user never added him to the cabin roster I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Just to get your attention) JSYK, I responded to your advice on my claim. --Ask Me Again: Why Am I Here? 02:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Posted on zoo (: i'll edit it nalang (: Chat? Hey come on chat asap please I have some questions. LeGruff 07:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) i edited the comment na SLR >.< kasi i had headache ehh... ;-;